Dead and gone
by vampires assistant
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!  Please comment! XD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Larten, Arra, Darren, Glada or Vampire mountain.

I do not own any of the songs included.

I was on the way home once and a song came, one of the ones from the original version of this story, so I was thinking of the story and I thought of loads of new ideas for it. I am not going to add more to the old story because I want to change it a bit. I'm going to do smaller chapters this time. The first bit will be similar so bare with me.

3rd person

Darren was lost, he hated to admit it but it was true, he was. He was in one of the thousands of tunnels that made up Vampire Mountain. He was searching for his mentor, Larten Crepsley. He was still grieving over the loss if his ex-mate Arra Sails, who was stabbed dead by a vampaneze named Glada. Her death hit Larten hard, he stayed with her as she died and a long time after too. Others had to pull him away, Darren wasn't one of them because he knew that when you loved someone you couldn't just leave them. Darren didn't know what to do, he could go and comfort his mentor or just leave him to grieve. Mr. Crepsley would probably favour the second choice, he was like that. He didn't like other people getting in his business, or exposing his feelings to others.

Darren had spoken to Seba, who had gone to see Larten in his cell one night, but Larten said he wanted to be alone. Darren decided to go see him, the problem was, was that Darren had no idea where his mentor could be. He had checked his own cell, then Mr. Crepsley's then even Arra's but he wasn't in any of them. He checked other people's cells to, Seba's, Paris's, Mika's and even Gavner's. But he was no-where to be found. So know Darren was wandering around the huge mountain looking through the tunnels in search of his depressed mentor. That's when he heard a noise off in the distance, acting on instinct he followed it.

His instinct was correct.

He found his mentor.

PLEASE COMMENT!  
>Thanks<p>

:D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Larten, Arra, Darren, Glada or Vampire mountain.

I do not own any of the songs included.

Chapter 2

He followed the sound and found his mentor sat at a piano with his back to Darren. The noise was a man's voice broken with sobs. He walked forwards and saw that it was a small room, with rough walls and rough floors. Darren silently walked behind his mentor and listened.

He was playing the piano and singing. This was the most emotion Darren had seen from the man, and he was shocked. This show of emotion was not his usual behaviour. It was strange.

He sang with such emotion, that every word sounded like a cry.

_**Come up to meet you , tell you I'm sorry**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know how lovely you are**__**  
><strong>__**I had to find you, tell you I need you**__**  
><strong>__**And tell you I set you apart**_

Darren soon realised that he wasn't separating his words, he would use words like 'I'm' and 'don't'

_**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**__**  
><strong>__**Oh let's go back to the start**__**  
><strong>__**Running in circles, coming up tails**__**  
><strong>__**Heads on a science apart**___

Darren assumed the song was for Arra, he felt sorry for his mentor, it was obvious that he had loved her. That he still loves her._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody said it was easy**_  
><em><strong>No one ever said it would be this hard<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Oh take me back to the start**__****_

_**I was just guessing, at numbers and figures**__**  
><strong>__**Pulling the puzzles apart.**__**  
><strong>__**Questions of science, science and progress**__**  
><strong>__**Don't speak as loud as my heart.**__**  
><strong>_

_**But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,**____**  
><strong>__**Oh and I rush to the start**__**  
><strong>__**Running in circles, chasing out tails**__**  
><strong>__**Coming back as we are.**__****_

_**Nobody said it was easy**____**  
><strong>__**Oh, It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody said it was easy.**__**  
><strong>__**No one ever said it would be so hard**__**  
><strong>__**I'm going back to the start.**___

When he was finished, Darren was very nearly crying along with him. He felt so sorry for him, losing the one he loved so much. And in such a horrific way.

After the song had finished Mr. Crepsley hung his head and sobbed, thinking no-one was there.

Darren reached out and put a hand on the older vampire's shoulder. The vampire flinched and stood up.

He wiped his eyes and Darren saw that he had been crying for a long time, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was red. His hair, which was usually combed neatly up, was messy and had specs of dirt in it and his clothes were untidy.

"Do not." He said.

"What?" His assistant asked.

"Do not tell me to get over it."

"I won't." He replied, confused. Instead, Darren went and sat at the piano.

The full vampire went to sit with him. Trying to hold back the tears.

"Did you write that for her?" The half vampire asked.

"Yes."

"It was amazing."

Larten nodded in thanks.

They just sat there, not saying anything, until Larten said,

"Could you just go?"

Darren wasn't expecting that, he thought he would want him to stay.

"No. I won't go." He replied stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because you need me."

"No, I do not."

"You need me more than you think you do, and you know it. Don't tell me you don't."

"I do not need anyone."

Darren felt hurt at this and went to walk away.

"What if Arra was alive, would you still not need anyone?" He said and left the room.

Please comment!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What if Arra was alive, would you still not need anyone?" He said and left the room.

It was only when the next night came, and Darren couldn't find his mentor, that he realised how harsh he had been. Mr. Crepsley had just lost possibly the most important woman in his life, and Darren had just brutally reminded him of that.

Darren thought about the situation, it reminded him of teenagers. How they acted when they were sad. Teenagers would tell everyone to go away, but really they just wanted company. But they would never admit it.

So keeping that in mind Darren went back to the room with the piano and walked through the door. Sure enough, there was his mentor looking worse than Darren had ever seen him.

He was sat in the same place as he was yesterday night, Darren had a feeling that he hadn't moved all day. He was just sitting there, absently pressing random keys on the piano slowly. He probably hadn't slept, or eaten or fed or even moved. He was broken, and only Darren could fix him.

Without hesitation, Darren walked up to the shell of a man and put his arms around him.

The man shrunk away,

"What are you doing?" He growled. He sounded worse than he looked.

"Helping you. I am sorry for what I said. It was wrong for me to have brought Arra up, when you were so sad." At the mention of her name a tear came to Larten's eye.

Darren made Mr Crepsley hug him. The vampire clung onto his assistant's back, as if his life depended on it.

The pair sat there, Mr. Crepsley had fallen asleep when Darren looked down at him. But it looked like, that even in his sleep he cried.

Darren hated seeing him like this, he saw the man as a father figure, and he was sure the man saw him as a son. He would never admit it but he was sure he did.

The half vampire slung the older one over his shoulder and carried him back to his cell. But on the way he found Seba.

"What happened, Master Shan?" He asked. Nodding at his former assistant who was snoozing on his own assistant's back.

"I found him, he hasn't slept, or eaten, or fed. I thought I should bring him back to his cell."

"Good. Thank you for looking after him." He said then he was off. He went down to his cell and shut the door.

Darren assumed it was because he didn't like seeing his assistant like this.

He got into the cell, put Larten into his coffin and went to sit on a chair nearby.

Darren himself wasn't tired at all, having slept all day. So he went down to the food hall, grabbed some bread and broth and some blood and brought it to Larten's cell.

When he came back Larten was awake. He looked a bit better.

"Was Seba here?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were asleep though."

"I am glad I was asleep, I just cannot deal with him right now."

"Why not?"

"He was the first one to take me away from her. A mere 10 minutes after she... left, he tried to pull me away. That is why I went to that room, he does not know about it."

"Oh, I brought you food and blood."

"Thank you." He said hollowly, sounding more like himself now that he had slept. Darren remembered that his mentor didn't actually like Bat broth, but he ate it tonight none the less.

He ate sloppily, not really concentrating on it.

Darren decided to go see Seba.

To see what his problem was.

Please comment!

:D

I know, I know...I haven't uploaded in ages...but here it is...im planning to put some more chapters that i have planned on so stay tuned

thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the door, and Seba answered quickly.

"Darren? How can I help you?"

"What did you do to Mr Crepsley?"

"Excuse me?"

"You took him from Arra?"

"Yes. So what?"

"That was wrong." I told him.

"Darren, number 1, he was being childish he was clinging to her dead body thinking she was still alive, And number 2, who are you to lecture me? I am your elder, you should be respecting me." This was a different side of Seba. I didn't like it.

But two could play at his game.

"Me? I'm your prince. So, unless you want the authority to kiss your ass, I recommended you think about what you say to me." All right, I didn't know where the authority bit came from. But I had to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

He exhaled through his nose, like a bull.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked me.

"Apologize to him." I suggested.

"I think you are forgetting that he is my assistant, and that is not protocol." He was making things up now me thinks!

"Well tearing him away wasn't either! Apologize!"

He stormed past me and into the cell Mr Crepsley was in.

"Larten?" He asked.

Mr Crepsley looked up,

"What?" He spat out.

"I apologize, for taking from her."

My mentor jumped out from the coffin and walked towards his.

Then punched him in the nose before I could stop him.

"You don't know the meaning of apologizes!"

"It is do not, not don't." Seba said and walked out.

Mr Crepsley was steaming, or might as well have been, when I turned around.

"Come, we're going to the food hall."

I noticed he wasn't abiding by Seba's rule.

"How come your saying don't and we're?"

"Seba always wanted me to, Arra always hated it. Enough said."

I nodded.

We got to the food hall and sat down.

He asked for ale, and lots of it.

2 huge barrels showed up.

He pushed one towards me and then near enough downed his.

I sipped at mine cautiously.

He ordered another two and drank them quickly.

"Please don't get drunk." I told him.

"It is the only way I can forget!"

"No, it's not!"

He shrugged my comment off and drank another two. He had drunk 5 barrels!

But then he went quiet and stared at a wall.

"Crepsley?" I asked.

I followed his gaze, on the wall was a huge list of names engraved into the wall. But one name stuck out, _**Arra Sails**_.

I was about to suggest something when he turned to me and said,

"Thank you, but don't follow me. I need to be alone. I'll be back before tomorrow."

I nodded, I knew where he was going.

Then he walked out, a few vampires tried to talk to him, but his mind was set on one place.

Arra's cell.

Please comment! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Larten's POV

I walked through countless vampires that tried to reassure me, taking no notice of them.

I was so pissed at Seba! He ripped me away from my only real love, because I thought I was being childish, then pretended to say sorry, then told me obey his rules. Well, to hell with him! I'm going to say don't and won't as much as I damn well please!

Walking towards Arra's room I thought about her. About all the times we had to together.

I found myself smiling at the good memories.

Once at her cell I opened the door and entered. Nothing had changed since I had last been here. Even the bed was in the same place.

I went over to the wall and ran my hand over it. It was marked, L x A surrounded by a love heart.

We were so young! I remembered when we scratched that in the wall. It was when we became mates, we did it the day after. Waking up before all the other vampires in the mountain.

Leaving the wall I moved over to her messy desk, laying on the chair was a white vest that she wore for bed.

Picking it up, I held it to my face and inhaled. It smelt like her.

I sighed and gently put it back on the chair, planning to take it back to my cell.

I noticed a book on the side, it was her diary.

I couldn't read, but I could recognize a few words.

I saw

'_**Larten was back, missed him. Want him back. Wish never gone.' **_But there was other words.

I expected it said,

'Larten was back, I missed him so much. I want him back with me. I wish he'd never gone.'

I sighed, why didn't I just come to see her?

Moving the diary out the way, I noticed a note.

What I could read of it said,

'Larten, still love you, mate again? Love Arra."

It obviously said more than that, but I couldn't read it.

I held the letter to my chest and closed my eyes.

When I opened them a woman was in front of me.

"Arra?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

She smiled and walked over to me.

"Yes, it's me."

I was speechless.

"Larten? Say something?"

"I thought that if I saw you again, I could say everything I wanted to say, but..."

"You always did have problems with getting your words out when you really meant them."

She said and walked out.

Confused I followed her, trying to grab her arm. But she was too fast.

Was she trying to get away?

Then I realised she was leading me somewhere.

Our hall.

We got there and she sat at the piano.

Pressing a few keys when she sat down.

She had to be here, I could hear her.

I went over and sat behind her on the piano, encasing her in my arms.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She told me and hugged me back.

"Don't leave me. Please don't ever go."

"Don't? Wow, what happened to the rule?"

"Seba pissed me off and, I know you've always hated the way I spoke."

She turned around to face me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

She didn't feel cold, or hollow. She felt warm and real.

But I knew she couldn't be.

I wished she was.

I cupped her face and pulled her closer to me.

We moved apart and she hugged me.

"I thought you were dead." I told her.

"Larten, Larten look at me. I am. I am dead."

I felt myself cry, small mocking tears rolled down my face.

"Wait, listen to me. You will join me one day."

"But what if I don't? What if I go to the lake of souls?"

"You are not a bad man. You're a good man. You are my good man."

I nodded.

"I need you to do something for me." She asked.

"Anything."

"Take this to Mika. I could only visit one of the living. So please, just take this to him." She pulled out a piece of paper that had writing all over.

"I hope now that I'm gone you too could be friends?"

"Maybe." I replied.

We were silent for a while, I looked down at her. She had no blood stains on her. I gently lifted her top and saw no scar. Actually I saw there were no scars on her anywhere.

"What? Where are you scars?" I asked.

"They all disappeared in paradise. It's amazing there Larten, I can't tell you too much about it, but it's better than you ever could have expected." She smiled as she thought of it.

"Any competition there? On the bars?"

"Tones of it. More than I can manage! It's great."

I kissed her again, loving the taste and the feel of her under my fingertips.

We nearly got carried away until she said to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I, I'm just supposed to do anything too major with you." She appeared to look around, "I must go."

"Will you wait for me in paradise?" I asked.

"Of course, if you will wait for me?" I didn't know what she meant, but I agreed.

She kissed me again and then slipped away.

I tried to say good bye, but she told me not to say it. Because it wouldn't be goodbye, not really.

She said she would see me soon, and to wait for me.

Whatever that meant.

Please comment!

I think this is the best chapter so far?

Comment what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Larten's POV

Why did she have to go?

I mean, of course I am grateful that she came back, to see me of all the people she could have seen.

And to hold her again! And to kiss her! How I wish I could kiss her for the rest of my life.

But, when would I see her again?

Could it be tomorrow?

Or would it be in a couple hundred years?

I don't know.

Was I being childish? I wasn't the only one to lose someone in the fight. I'm not the only one to lose someone so close to me. I think if it was someone else, who lost someone, after sometime I would tell them to get over it. But, now I rethink that, I now know what it is to lose someone that I love.

I thought I knew what that was like, when I lost my human life, but.

No, that's impossible, is it possible for Arra to mean more to me that my entire human life?

I guess it is.

I put my feet up on the piano's top and pressed a few keys.

I instantly thought of new song lyrics.

They just come to me, like magic.

I found the right chords with my left hand and used my right for the melody then sung.

_**My body is a cage that keeps me**____**  
><strong>__**From dancing with the one I love**____**  
><strong>__**But my mind holds the key**__****_

_**My body is a cage that keeps me**____**  
><strong>__**From dancing with the one I love**____**  
><strong>__**But my mind holds the key**__****_

_**I'm standing on a stage**__**  
><strong>__**Of fear and self-doubt**__**  
><strong>__**It's a hollow play**__**  
><strong>__**But they'll clap anyway**__****_

_**My body is a cage that keeps me**____**  
><strong>__**From dancing with the one I love**____**  
><strong>__**But my mind holds the key**__****_

_**You're standing next to me**__**  
><strong>__**My mind holds the key**__****_

_**I'm living in an age**__**  
><strong>__**That calls darkness light**__**  
><strong>__**Though my language is dead**__**  
><strong>__**Still the shapes fill my head**__****_

_**I'm living in an age**__**  
><strong>__**Whose name I don't know**__**  
><strong>__**Though the fear keeps me moving**____**  
><strong>__**Still my heart beats so slow**__****_

_**My body is a cage that keeps me**____**  
><strong>__**From dancing with the one I love**____**  
><strong>__**But my mind holds the key**__****_

_**You're standing next to me**__**  
><strong>__**My mind holds the key**__**  
><strong>__**My body is a**__****_

_**My body is a cage**____**  
><strong>__**We take what we're given**__**  
><strong>__**Just because you've forgotten**____**  
><strong>__**That don't mean you're forgiven**__****_

_**I'm living in an age**__**  
><strong>__**That screams my name at night**__**  
><strong>__**But when I get to the doorway**__**  
><strong>__**There's no one in sight**__****_

_**My body is a cage that keeps me**____**  
><strong>__**From dancing with the one I love**____**  
><strong>__**But my mind holds the key**__****_

_**You're standing next to me**__**  
><strong>__**My mind holds the key**__****_

_**Set my spirit free**__**  
><strong>__**Set my spirit free**__**  
><strong>__**Set my body free**____**  
><strong>_

I felt better after singing this, much better.

I thought about going to Mika, but thought better of it. I need to figure out what to say.

I went back to the food hall and sat down, a few vampires came to me and gave me some ale and blood. I looked over at the wall with Arra's name carved into it and smiled, but my smile disappeared when I saw that next to was the word _**deceased**_ I sighed and remembered everything.

Looking down in my pockets I thought about the letter Arra had given me.

So I walked to Mika's.

Please comment!

BTW! The song is called 'My body is a cage' by Arcade Fire/Peter Gabriel.

:D


End file.
